


All Heat, All Sweet

by Kisuru



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: One day after a job, Subaru finds himself interested in what a kiss feels like. Seishirou helps.





	All Heat, All Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdenal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdenal/gifts).



Swiping at his forehead with the handkerchief, Subaru sighed at the sweltering weather. The summer had set in at full-force and he was no less a victim to the sun’s vicious assault.  
  
Now, Subaru was thankful he had taken up Seishirou’s offer. He insisted he wait for him today because the heat was so high. At first he had refused because the trains would be no problem. Still, the air condition in his van was worth it, even though Subaru wouldn’t admit to being selfish when Seishirou surely had plans besides picking him at the corner.  
  
Seishirou leaned against the car when he arrived. He immediately smiled at him.  
  
“How did it go?” Seishirou asked. He waved a bottle in his hand and handed it off to him.  
  
Subaru uncapped the lid of the drink without glancing at what it was. The circular top hit his lips, and he guzzled down the fruity flavor, shivering in delight at burn of fizzy strawberry drowning his tastebuds in cold relief.  
  
“It was… nothing I couldn’t handle,” Subaru admitted, gasping for breath, glancing off into the fray of passerby on the crosswalk.  
  
Seishirou’s gaze followed him. He waited for forthcoming details, but he did not supply them. To be fair, he did not always disclose the personal matters of his clients, but his posture was different than the times he stood closed-off from questions. “Is it a secret?”  
  
“No,” Subaru admitted, but he nonetheless shifted his feet awkwardly. “It’s just… the only way the spirit would leave was to kiss the last person they loved.” Subaru swung the bottle in his hands. “Some people saw their final kiss and stared and it wasn’t so private. At the same time, I can’t get it off my mind.”  
  
Seishirou hummed to himself curiously. The opportunity presented itself ripe, and he could not remove his gaze from the manner in which Subaru’s tongue lapped up the last remnants of red liquid staining his lips.  
  
Seishirou pushed himself off the edge of the van. “Do you wonder what it feels like?”  
  
Subaru stiffened. Rarely did he have a chance to think about that for himself. Often, his classmates squealed about such things in class whenever he managed to attend, but he never paid much attention to them. Yet he found it impossible to totally deny the urge. Besides, Seishirou’s promises they would passionately kiss in front of everyone on the day of their marriage had somehow baited his interest.  
  
“T-that is to say…” Subaru trailed off. He laughed nervously, that in itself his answer.  
  
“Well, I can’t show you what it feels like to kiss your lover after death,” Seishirou said. After all, he would never relinquish his claim to life and love any person. “However…“ He stepped in front of Subaru. He hunched his shoulders a bit. “How about we try it?”  
  
Subaru blinked, once and twice, the suggestion settling into his mind’s eye. He envisioned his older friend far too close for comfort, his body too close—and then what!? Subaru gripped the bottle in his hands so tightly the drink dribbled from the rim and leaked down the plastic. “Seishirou-san, don’t joke like that,” he chided. He shook his head as though he couldn’t believe what he had heard him say. “It was a serious moment.”  
  
But the flicker of wonderment was apparent to the Sakurazukamori’s keen perception. In fact, he was taken with it to the point the predator within him instantly latched onto chance; Subaru never showed him anything that was the least romantic in nature, and he was not willing to let that sudden thread unravel around his feet. Hokuto would be so proud if he took that hurdle on his own…  
  
His body bent just smidge closer to Subaru’s, his face within Subaru’s field of vision.  
  
“I’m not joking,” Seishirou said, deadpan.  
  
Dark, intense amber eyes met his, and he did a double take. He wasn’t sure how he should respond to that—his tongue was tied—and something was too strong to resist.  
  
“I-I’ve never—that is to say, I-I’ve never—I never thought—“ Crimson color blossomed across Subaru’s cheeks, and he ducked his head. “Kissing you would be my first time.”  
  
“Then it’ll be an honor to be your first,” Seishirou reasoned. Taking full advantage of the lull in action, his hand gently landed on Subaru’s shoulder, nailing him there to the pavement with one touch. “Imagine, me—a simple, humble veterinarian sharing his first kiss with the person he loves the most! I don’t deserve such beautiful love, but I’ll accept any loves Subaru-kun wants to give me. I think I will die and go to paradise.”  
  
One phrase in his spiel caught Subaru’s attention. _First kiss_. Of course he always said that he liked Subaru, but he had not revealed that he had never kissed anyone before him. If they did it together, then… would Seishirou be happy? Would he be happy, too? Might kissing him be more comforting than worrying about his first time with someone else?  
  
Wildly, Subaru’s heart thudded in his chest.  
  
Perhaps Subaru wouldn’t have to worry.  
  
Digging himself out of his thoughts, Subaru pursed his lips. “Okay…” He breathed in, deep, and exhaled slowly. “I-I don’t mind…”  
  
The confession almost went over Seishirou’s head, but he caught it like opening a cage and snatching the unsuspecting bird within its limited space, amused yet cautious. At this rate, he may be dreaming; nothing worked this smoothly in real life. Subaru’s expression was piecing itself into equal parts concern and steel. If this was true progress on his hunt to find Subaru’s purity and innocence, Seishirou hadn’t known it would come at once.  
  
“That makes me happy,” Seishirou said, smirking. “You trust me, Subaru-kun.”  
  
“Really?” Easing slightly, Subaru’s muscles unwound themselves. The heat surrounding them prickled at his skin, but his only source of concentration became Seishirou, and his brain swam with possibilities he didn’t know.  
  
The Sakurazukamori’s smile simply widened.  
  
Then, Subaru was acutely aware of his surroundings again. He eyed the people who passed them from behind, but they seemed preoccupied with their own lives and scurried down the sidewalk without a question. He gulped and wiped his palms on his shirt (the realization shouldn’t wrinkle Hokuto’s newest outfit creation, or she may be upset with him floated to memory) and clutched at the buttons running from the top to bottom.  
  
What had Subaru agreed to do again?  
  
“Relax, Subaru-kun,” Seishirou said. He may as well take some form of a lead. “You’re looking everywhere but at my face. You have to look at me directly for this to work.”  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Subaru did as he instructed. After that, there was a pause in which Subaru read the atmosphere—oh, how would he _survive_ this?—the inkling to move forward instead of stay still made itself clear.  
  
Shaking, Subaru leaned in. Seishirou’s face blurred, and he panicked. Right before he was able to pull away, Seishirou’s hand gripped onto his shirt to keep him there; he was far too easy for him to read and predict.  
  
He mirrored the same action. Seishirou’s nose bumped against Subaru’s, and he blinked. He had at minimum expected him to know that they would need to meet each other on opposite sides. Yet again, Subaru probably didn’t watch enough of those cheesy romance movies to know that was the first step.  
  
“Tilt your head, Subaru-kun.”  
  
Subaru jolted, then nodded. He turned his head too far to the right. At that point his line of sight was beyond Seishirou’s gaze—the sun in the background blinded him. Worst of all, he felt like an owl twisting its head, and the uncomfortable action of that made him cringe. He turned his head again and couldn’t find the right pose that would work for him.  
  
Next, Subaru found himself even closer to Seishirou than he had ever imagined; he could see every crease of skin on his face accurately and the small line of a cut above his nose. He was tempted to ask, but he couldn’t bring himself to break the trance.  
  
The air in his throat may as well have been a lump that swelled from the center; Subaru choked on his own breath as Seishirou’s steady breath ghosted his cheek and blew the fringes of his hair and caressed the skin of lips without touching it. It was like a warm breeze, far gentler than the pitiful winds the current season had gifted them with.  
  
“Breathe,” Seishirou said. His finger lightly pressed down on Subaru’s neck and stroked above his collarbone. Reminded of it, Subaru inhaled, his Adam’s apple visibly bobbing. “You have to remember to keep your breath in check, or you’ll pass out before you kiss.”  
  
Subaru duly noted that.  
  
“And,” Seishirou inspected Subaru’s eyes and the crinkle of lines under them, “when you put your lips on theirs, it’s not something you do quickly. Think of it like two clouds meeting each other at sunset. Nice and romantic. Like a burst of beauty and gentleness melting in the sky.”  
  
The metaphor was lost on Subaru, who was too into anything he did. He watched him move closer to him, and his own reaction was nothing short of a reflex. He did the same.  
  
“And close your eyes—“ Observant, fierce eyes shut, composed expression following.  
  
A pause of anticipation hung in the air like a pendulum waiting to swing. And in one earth shattering brush of lips, their lips met.  
  
In one swift motion, Subaru’s face reddened to exorbitant levels. He couldn’t close his eyes right away and his face was right there. He didn’t know how to process that, how to think of doing anything that wasn’t standing there.  
  
He didn’t need to watch in order to tell Subaru wasn’t putting himself into it. He reached up and cupped his chin, holding him in his grasp. He slid his fingers across the sensitive skin and directed him in. Subaru’s eyelids dropped a bit, and he let himself go.  
  
Slowly, Seishirou’s lips worked and molded themselves against Subaru’s. The press of his lips was a peck, completely innocent. He savored the tender friction of his wandering and fumbling lips. Unconsciously, Subaru licked his lips to wet them and devoted himself further into it and letting the heat of his lips consumed his thoughts, easily fixing the friction and adding more at once.  
  
“We have to put more into it than that,” Seishirou reminded him, eyes glinting.  
  
The only problem became that Subaru didn’t know how much farther “more” meant. Even though he explained, well… It was vague and could imply any normal of things. He… may not be ready for that. But his body was excited despite his inner turmoil. He wouldn’t do this with anyone besides Seishirou. No one in the world was like Seishirou to him.  
  
His lips continued to adjust to his. Seishirou loathed admitting it to himself—after all, he was well-practiced in many areas of life—but pursuing the quiver and bumps of his lips was different than anything else. He wanted to be the leader, always in charge. But enjoying himself was equally exquisite in his company. Subaru handing himself off so enticing, so sweetly, captured his aching need to take everything into his own hands.  
  
Perhaps it wasn’t such a wonderful advantage to be skilled. Playing with Subaru like this retained a fresh outlook he hadn’t thought of. And if they could keep at this pace in the future, there may be many things to discover.  
  
At that point, he tossed aside the “formal” lesson for a hands-on experience only.  
  
Seishirou’s hand fell from Subaru’s shoulder and snaked further down his back for leverage. His palm settled on the small of his back, and he wound his arm around him until his body lightly pressed up against his. His hand went in small, massaging circles.  
  
Despite everything, Subaru’s denial that this felt anything but good flew out of the window.  
  
The touch of something soft alerted Subaru to a new sensation. It was… velvety, almost, and not quite the same as Seishirou’s rough lips. Eyelids opening slightly, he noted the way the bones of his cheeks were raised, and the manner in which his lips were parted. The connection between the two clicked and Subaru squirmed in a mixture of horror and delight; his tongue brushed against his lower lip and begged entrance inside his mouth.  
  
“Sei-Sei-Seishirou-san—“ Subaru said. The fruit drink dropped out of his hand and splashed on the pavement. Next to it, the handkerchief fell in the puddle. He didn’t notice, too shocked to bring himself to think of it.  
  
Undoubtedly, he was hesitant. Nowhere had Subaru seen anyone actually kiss with their tongues. That most certainly wasn’t the chaste kiss his clients had shared. But… this was Seishirou, and they had come this far, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop.  
  
Subaru’s jaw worked he carefully opened his mouth in response. A light moan left his lips without his permission. The tongue prodded in, and Seishirou had to use every inch of his willpower not to plunder in without warning, because he would certainly not react well. The surface of his teeth, the brush of his tongue against his, and the cavern of heat and breathe… He was addicted to it immediately and went to no short length to achingly explore each small spot and inch of space.  
  
Gradually, Subaru embraced that he manually showed him how to handle it instead of explain. In fact, his tongue was far more persuasive teaching tool. His blood bubbled, on fire, in his veins. All he could see was the darkness of his tightly clamped eyelids. He could feel the rich, calm movement of Seishirou’s skin against his. Seishirou tasted the strawberry drink on his tongue and chased the leftover flavor for himself, pleased when he brought that territory to himself.  
  
It didn’t last long, but Subaru enjoyed it. His mind was fried—so, so overwhelmed and anxious and happy—and he didn’t know if there was a limit before he exploded from the rush of feelings and gliding of his wanton tongue making it all a stampede of heartbeats pounding like untamed drums in his ears.  
  
Subaru couldn’t handle it anymore! The searing looks were too much for him. The heinously stimulating touches had an effect on him like a moth to flame. Most of all, he realized the person was Seishirou and his body went cold and hot at the same time, brilliant fireworks of electricity popping off in his head.  
  
Gasping, Subaru pulled away from him, taking several deep breaths. Instead of the overly restricted, shallow breaths of their lesson, he drew oxygen into his lungs without abandon, clearing the clouds lodged in his fuzzy brain. His throat felt raw and dry.  
  
“What do you think?” Seishirou asked.  
  
Jumping to attention, Subaru’s eyelids snapped open. He released a long, pent up breath, chest rising and falling rapidly. His thoughts went to complete mush, and his body was wobbly. He grabbed the edge of Seishirou’s shirt and idly held onto him.  
  
“Yes,” he said, voice faint, mesmerized. He didn’t know what else he should say. Still, the reply on its own seemed like the appropriate choice and outlined everything he felt.  
  
At that, he was fascinated. Seishirou’s chuckle in return was quite hearty.  
  
“After kissing Subaru-kun, my batteries feel reenergized. I have power to lift a building,” Seishirou decided. Raising his arms above his head, he blocked out the blazing summer light falling on them. “Even that isn’t a true representation of my feelings. The whole world is in the palm of my hands!”  
  
The best thing about the kiss was that he may understand Subaru a little bit more: his resistance and confusion, his indulgence to share something alongside him, and the fact he had done none of these things before Seishirou himself. Subaru’s attention was enough for him to be truly fascinated by.  
  
He was pure of heart indeed. His Subaru was innocent, only having kissed him. It was his heart for the cultivating and mending to him alone, and he was immensely pleased.  
  
Subaru ducked his head. The blush across his cheeks increased in volume to the corners of his neck and the tips of his ears. He should feel even more worried than he did. Later, he wouldn’t mind learning… and practicing… more than one time allowed. Seishirou’s exaggerations never failed to exasperate him, but he couldn’t say he would trade it for anything less.  
  
His lips and skin were hot. It wasn’t the weather.


End file.
